Iklan tv!
by A Lii Enn
Summary: Umm.. Bukan kah kau bilang padaku untuk memberi sesuatu yang berguna agar tak menyia-nyiakan uang mu? Aku sudah menemukan nya! Mau lihat? Mau coba? /Warning Inside/Bonus Chapter edited! Silahkan buka dan baca.
1. Chapter 1

A lii enn mempersembahkan:

"... tidak perlu diasah, berteknologi TS sehingga tidak perlu menekan. Anti slip. Pegangan nyaman dan anti patah pemirsa! Daging beku, labu, nanas bahkan gembok bisa terpotong dengan mudah, material lembut pun bisa terpotong rapih. Ketajaman tidak berubah dan anti karat! Telepon sekarang juga dan anda akan mendapatkan diskon dan bonus menarik dari kami."

"Halo? Aku ingin pesan satu set _Cherry Knife_ ya. Dapat bonus juga kan? Kirim ke..."

.

Iklan tv!

Rated-M

Naruto-Masahi kishimoto.

Warning: Bad Sasuke. Lemon. No bashing Chara, ini hanya tuntutan peran. Gore. Slight Yuri. OneShoot.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang pencahayaannya sangat minim itu terdengar suara desahan-desahan penuh nikmat yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Akh, lebih cepat Sasuke-_sama_. Ah ah ah uhhh."

Sofa berdecit-decit dengan kencangnya karena ada dua anak manusia yang sedang melakukan hal penuh kenikmatan namun berlapis dosa disana. Baju sang wanita sudah tidak jelas rupa nya. Sedangkan sang pria tidak ber celana. Kemeja yang digunakannya pun terbuka lebar, menampilkan dadanya yang bidang. Maju mundur, maju mundur sang pria menutup matanya dan menikmati apa yang dia lakukan kepada wanita yang berada di bawahnya. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain tidak tinggal diam saja, mulutnya mengulum gundukan bukit sebelah kanan dengan kencangnya, seakan-akan dia adalah bayi yang sangat ke hausan, ternyata benar dari situ keluar cairan berwarna putih yang siap dilahap habis oleh dirinya. Sedangkan tangan sebelah kirinya meremas-remas gundukan sebelah kiri dengan ganas nya, memijat, memelintir, mengoyang-goyang. Sang wanita pun hanya mendesah desah penuh nikmat karena lubang kewanitannya dipenuhi 'milik' sang pria diatasnya.

Decitan sofa itu semakin kuat.

"Sasuke-_sama_ Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Jangan dihabiskan itu asi buat Kuo-_kun_,"

"Beri Saja dia susu formula toh dia sudah besar dan bukan anakku."

Tubuh sang wanita mulai mengejang-ngejang disusul oleh sang pria yang semakin mempercepat dtempo goyangan pinggulnya. Memeluk tubuh sang wanita erat dan mencium wanita dengan ganas hingga dua buah gundukan menyatu dengan dada nya. Klimaks mereka klimaks bersamaan. Dan dengan rakusnya sang pria kembali memperdalam ciumannya ke bibir sang wanita, sang wanita tidak tinggal diam dia menekan kepala sang pria agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Saling bertarung lidah, saling mendesah-desah, saling memberi kenikmatan.

Pipp pipp pippp

Suara telepon diatas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada berbunyi, dengan berdecih kesal sang pria menyudahi aktifitas nya dan beranjak ke meja itu,

"_Moshi-moshi_,"

"Hn?"

"Ummm hari ini kau lembur lagi?"

"Iya. Sudah sana tidur jangan tunggu aku, aku sibuk."

"Iya, umm itu Sasuke-_kun_ aku sedang-"

Sambungan telepon pun dimatikan oleh sang pria, dia melempar handphone nya asal, dan kembali berjalan ke sofa tempat wanita itu sedang duduk dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh moleknya. Sang wanita menatap nya dengan pandangan sayu. Sang pria berjongkok di bawahnya dan kembali mengulum gundukan itu sehingga suara desahan kembali terdengar. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah di tubuh sang wanita.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_Sama_? Kasihan dia."

Menghentikan kulumannya dia menatap sang wanita dengan penuh damba,

"Tak apa. Dia tau aku tak pernah mencintainya. Karena aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku hanya ingin punya anak denganmu." Dia pun memulai kembali aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Ternyata di depan pintu ruangan tersebut terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang menahan tangis. Dia pun beranjak pergi dari pintu itu. Diikuti oleh tatapan kasihan dari karyawan yang berada disana. Ah sepertinya seisi gedung ini sudah mengetahui apa yang sering dilakukan oleh sang atasan dan sekertarisnya di balik pintu itu.

Tidak lama setelahnya sang sekertaris keluar dari ruangan itu dengan di hadiahi tatapan menusuk dari pegawai disana, dia hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya, malu? Masih punya malu ternyata. Tak berselang lama sang atasan pun ikut keluar dan berjalan kearah sekertarisnya yang sedang menunduk, dengan menyentuh dagunya, sang atasan mulai mengulum lembut bibir sang sekertaris dan menyusupkan tangannya ke baju sang sekertaris dihadapan karyawan disana. Dia pun menarik tangan sang sekertaris agar berjalan disampingnya. Setelah sang sekertaris dan dirinya hilang dari pandangan, para karyawan lain bergunjing dan menyumpahi kelakuan kotor mereka.

Belum sampai disitu, di dalam lip bahkan mereka masih saling mencumbu. Setelah pintu lip terbuka dengan tak sabar sang atasan menarik sekertarisya ke mobil dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Mobil itu pun bergoyang-goyang aneh disertai teriakan seorang wanita. Para petugas keamanan yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa berlalu pergi, karena mereka tau itu mobil siapa. Cari mati saja mereka kalau berani menganggu.

.

.

.

"Kau ini kerjaanmu hanya menghambur-hamburkan uangku saja. Apa pantas kelakuan istri sepertimu?"

Terdengar maki-makian dari dalam rumah besar itu, para pelayan yang berada disana hanya bisa berdoa agar sang nyonya tidak dikasari lagi oleh sang suami sehingga muka dan badannya tak lebam-lebam seperti biasanya. Dalam hati para pelayan mereka selalu menjawab, "Apa pantas seorang suami yang suka selingkuh?" Ya ini bukan sebuah rahasia lagi, karena majikan laki-laki mereka sering mereka pergoki sedang melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dengan sekertarisnya dirumah ini, rumah yang juga ditinggali oleh istrinya, nyonya mereka. Mereka tau, setiap malam saat sang nyonya menunggu suaminya pulang dia selalu menangis tanpa suara di kamarnya. Tapi apa? Nyatanya sang tuan sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Contohnya ketika sang istri sedang pergi untuk berhari-hari, dengan tanpa rasa malu sang tuan membawa selingkuhannya kerumah ini bahkan mereka melakukan hal itu di kamar pribadi tuan dan nyonya mereka. Sungguh biadab. Namun apa boleh buat mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Memberitahu sang nyonya? Mereka sungguh tak tega. Tak tega untuk melihat senyum manisnya hilang. Sekarang majikan mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Sang tuan tidak suka melihat istri nya membeli barang-barang yang tidak berguna menurutnya. Padahal barang-barang yang dibeli oleh istri nya hanya perlengkapan-perlengkapan rumah tangga.

"Hari minggu aku akan menghadiri peresmian hotel di luar kota selama satu minggu. Kau tak perlu ikut. Aku bersama sekertarisku saja." Sang tuan kembali berujar.

"Tapi..."

"Apa? Mau membantah? Hah bahkan aku lebih nyaman pergi bersama sekertarisku dari pada kamu. Cih istri tak berguna."

Lelehan air mata mulai turun dari mata indahnya, dengan acuh sang tuan pergi meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang bergetar hebat. Samar-samar sang istri mendengar sang suami menelpon seseorang,

"Satu minggu kedepan aku akan bersamamu. Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi."

Gigi wanita itu bergemeletuk hebat. Dengan pandangan kosong dirinya berjalan masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya. Para pelayan pun menyumpah-nyumpahi sang tuan agar cepat mati bersama selingkuhannya yang tak tau malu itu. Dari kamar majikannya para pelayan bisa mendengar suara saluran tv yang sering ditonton majikannya saat ingin membeli sesuatu. Mereka pun kembali melakukan pekerjaan nya yang tadi ditunda karena ketegangan yang sempat terjadi.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya Sasuke dan sekertarisnya tidak menghadiri acara peresmian hotel melainkan melakukan hal yang tidak sepatutnya di segala tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Namun pengunjung lain tidak memusingkannya karena mereka beranggapan bahwa Sasuke dan sekertarisnya adalah pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

"Renang?" Tanya Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tak bawa baju renang~" Ucap sang wanita manja.

Sasuke pun menyeringai dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping sang wanita,"Telanjang saja, toh kita memang tak memerlukannya."

"Ta-pi um kalau dilihat orang lain?" Tanya sang wanita gugup.

"Aku sudah menyewanya. Tak akan ada yang masuk calon istriku~ "

"Calon istri? Oke."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kolam renang indoor di tempat tersebut, mengunci pintu dari dalam mereka mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan berenang dengan sekali-kali menyentuh bagian sensitif masing-masing. Mereka pun keluar dari kolam renang dan menuju tempat duduk yang berjejer rapih disana. Sasuke pun mulai menyeruput minuman yang tersedia di sana dengan sang wanita yang sedang memainkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Sayang. Aku pergi dulu ya sebentar. Kunci pintu dari dalam."

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku sudah tidak tahan~ Katanya mau punya anak?" Rengek wanita itu manja.

Sasuke pun mengulum lembut bibir sang wanita dan sekali-kali meremas payudara nya.

"Sebentar saja."

Sasuke pun bersiap melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang wanita yang sedang memanjakan tubuhnya sendiri. Dua jari tangan sang wanita sudah masuk ke dalam lorongnya dan mulai mendesah dengan menyebut-nyebut namanya. Karena semakin tidak tahan dengan godaan yang dilihatnya Sasuke berlari pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kopernya. Mengacak-ngacak seluruh isinya dan akhirnya menemukan kotak berwarna merah, dia pun membukanya dan terlihat lah isinya. Sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian mewah yang bertenger manis di dalam kotak tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum manis dan ingin beranjak pergi untuk menemui wanita yang dicintainya yang sedang menunggunya di kolam renang itu. Membalikan tubuhnya, dia terkaget-kaget karena menemukan istri sahnya sedang berdiri di pintu kamar hotel nya. Sehingga menyebabkan kotak itu jatuh dan isinya mengelinding ke kaki sang istri sah nya.

"Ah Sasuke_-kun_. Ini cincin turun temurun keluarga Uchiha kan?" Ujar istri sahnya manis seraya mengambil cincin dari ujung sepatunya, "Pantas saja setelah menikah cincin ini hilang dari tanganku sehingga menyebabkan bibi Mikoto marah kepadaku, ternyata ada di kamu."

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Ah kau pasti ingin memberikan cincin ini ke wanita jalang itu ya?"

"Jaga ucapan mu! Dia adalah Nyonya Uchiha yang baru!"

"Umm begitu ya? Tapi bagaimana bisa asa dua nyonya Uchiha? Padahal aku masih hidup-"

"Aku akan menceraikanmu. Karena dia akan hamil anakku."

"- dan bagaimana bisa ada nyonya Uchiha padahal Tuan Uchiha nya akan mati. He he"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke melangkah maju dengan tampang marah dan menatap wajah wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun jadi istrinya dengan tatapan jijik. Istri yang tak pernah dianggap oleh dirinya.

Dengan tersenyum penuh arti sang istri-Sakura ikut melangkah maju. Hingga mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

"Oh ya. Aku baru membeli sesuatu yang berguna dengan u-ang-mu."

Sakura pun merogoh-rogoh tas nya. Ah seperti nya dia sudah menemukannya.

_**Deg**_

Sasuke segera bergerak mundur karena Sakura dengan tiba-tiba menunjukan sebuah pisau di depan wajahnya. Sakura segera mengunci pintu kamar itu dan memasukan kuncinya ke dalam tasnya.

"Efeknya kok belum ada ya?" Gumam Sakura entah kepada siapa. Dia pun kembali melihat kearah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke mengejang-ngejang dan terjatuh tak sadar kan diri. Hal yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

Tanpa perasaan Sakura menyeret tubuh Sasuke ke arah tempat tidur. Meletakan pisau barunya dia kembali merogoh tas ya, empat buah borgol kini sudah berada di tangannya. Dengan cekatan dia melepaskan semua pakaian sasuke, sehingga tak ada benang sehelai pun disana dia pun memborgol kaki dan tangan Sasuke, serta menyumpal mulut Sasuke dan menutup matanya. Setelah itu dia beranjak pergi dan mematikan penerangan kamar ini.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju kolam renang dengan pisau yang tersimpan di balik bajunya. Kembali mematikan lampu kolam renang, dia berjalan ke arah wanita yang sedang memijat-mijat payudaranya sendiri dengan menggumamkan nama suaminya, Sakura mendecih pelan saat mendengarnya, dia pun segera menaruh sebuah alat di dekat mulutnya.

Saat sampai di samping wanita tersebut sang wanita yang sedang memejamkan matanya tersentak kaget karena ada yang ikut membantu membantu meremas payudaranya. Dia tak memusingkan kenapa lampu mati semua karena dia pikir itu Sasuke.

"Ahh lebih kencang Sasuke-_kun._"

"Jadi ini payudara yang lebih indah dari punya istriku sehingga aku suka sekali meremasnya?"

"Suaramu kenapa?"

"Tidak. Mungkin ini efek obat yang baru aku konsumsi."

"Hehe kamu nakal. Aku tak diberi."

Dengan cepat sang wanita melahap habis mulut seseorang yang disangkanya Sasuke itu. Tangan 'Sasuke' pun mulai meraba-raba gundukan didepannya dengan keras dan kuat. Tak mau kalah sang wanita memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan 'sasuke' pun dengan nakal nya mulai menggesek-gesek jari nya ke kemaluan sang wanita. Sang wanita mendesah hebat karena melakukan ini di kala gelap lebih nikmat.

"Tidurlah. Lebarkan kakimu."

Sang wanita yang sudah tak tahan itu pun menurutinya, Sesuatu yang kenyal mulai mengobrak-ngabrik sesuatu miliknya di bawah sana. Mendesah penuh kenikmatan dia menajukan miliknya agar 'sasuke' bisa melahap dan menjilatnya lebih dalam. Cairan-cairan pun bermuncratan. Sang wanita yang sedang meremas payudaranya sendiri mendesah penuh nikmat.

"Jadi ini? Tempat tersesatnya sesuatu milikku yang seharusnya berada di istriku."

Tanpa berpikir negatif tentang ucapan 'Sasuke' sang wanita dengan gana nya menarik tubuh 'sasuke' nya hingga muka mereka berhadapan. Karena gelap sang wanita meraba wajahnya dan akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan, melahap habis bibir itu. Dia meraba dada yang seharusnya bidang namun entah mengapa ada tonjolan disana.

"Ini apa?"

"Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal baru. Belum pernah mencoba mengulum payudara kan? Nikmati saja lah."

Sang wanita yang sudah tak tahan itu pun membuka baju 'sasuke' dan mengulum dada berisinya.

"Seperti asli," gumam sang wanita ditengah-tengah hisapannya.

"Produk baru. Asli amerika." Jawab 'sasuke' asal ditengah-tengah desahan beratnya.

"Oh ya, aku membawa boneka. Kata yang jual kalau kau bisa bermain hebat boneka ini akan mendesah. Tapi aku tak ingin selingkuh dengan mu, apalagi dengan boneka. Jadi kau coba saja, aku akan melihatnya dari sini. Boneka ini masih perawan."

Sang wanita pun mengangguk patuh dan mulai menciumi mulut boneka yang terasa asli dengan ganas. Dan turun ke dua gundukan dengan mengulum nya dalam dan memasuki jarinya ke kewanitaan boneka tersebut. Benar saja, Lorong lewanitaan sang boneka terasa sempit, sang boneka pun mendesah nikmat. Dia semakin semangat melakukannya, karena ini terasa asli, begini toh rasa nya berada di dalam liang kewanitaan. Boneka itu mulai basah oleh cairannya namun sang wanita menyedot habis cairan tersebut.

"Coba aku punya dildo," gumamnya.

"Ah akhirnya aku tau kenapa suamiku tergila-gila padamu. Coba saja kita lebih dulu mengenal. Mungkin aku yang akan jatuh cinta kepada mu. Jalang."

_Deg_

Sang wanita menyudahi aktifitas nya.

"Kamu-"

"Ya aku! Nyonya Uchiha Sakura!"

_Grep_

Sakura memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. Diarahkannya pisau ke tubuh wanita yang berada diatasnya itu. Darah pun mulai berceceran dari tubuh sang wanita. Dia meringis menahan sakit. Ingin rasa nya berteriak namun tak ada tenaga,

"Ah iklannya tak bohong. Aku tak perlu menekan untung memotongnya."

Dia menangis. Memohon maaf. Namun rasa sakit ini tak kunjung usai, malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ah sudahi saja permainan nya, aku ingin bermain bersama suamiku." Ujar Sakura.

Dengan cepatnya Sakura memotong pergelangan tangan sang wanita hingga wanita tersebut sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka sayang~"

_Byurr_

Sakura pun kembali memakai pakaian nya dan menyalakan penerangan di kolam itu. Terlihat jelas kolam renang itu menjadi kolam penuh darah.

.

.

.

"Akh."

"Kenapa Sasuke_-kun_?"

Mencoba melepaskan ikatan-ikatan ditubuhnya namun apadaya yang ada sekujur tubuhnya bertambah sakit.

Pandangan matanya pun gelap total. Ingin menyumpah-nyumpahi sang 'istri' pun tak bisa, karena mulutnya tersumpal sesuatu. Dalam hati ia bersumpah kalau ia bisa melepaskan ikatan ini dia akan membunuh istrinya. Hmm tapi bagaimana jika kamu yang terbunuh duluan?

Sesuatu yang berat mendarat di atas perutnya dan di iringi dengan benda tajam yang berjalan pelan dari wajahnya hingga ke dadanya, Sasuke merasakan darah mulai keluar dengan perlahan dari goresan-goresan yang Sasuke yakini berasal dari pisau yang tadi Sakura tunjukan.

"Ini memang hanya goresan kecil, namun tetap sakit kan Sasu-_kun_?"

Sakura bermain-main dengan pisau nya diatas dada Sasuke. Darah kembali mengucur, Sasuke merintih kesakitan.

"Umm.. tapi lebih sakit hati ku loh."

Pisau itu ditusukan semakin dalam hingga menyebabkan Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesadaran nya. Dengan ego yang tinggi dia mencoba untuk tetap sadar. Pisau itu pun berjalan menuju lengan sebelah kanan Sasuke dengan pelan. Hingga akhirnya tiba di pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengepal akibat di bogrol tersebut,

"Ah tangan ini, tangan yang tak pernah menyentuh ku tapi selalu bergerilya ke tubuh wanita jalang itu. Tangan yang selalu memukulku karena hal sepele."

_Krek_

Tanpa perasaan Sakura menusuk-nusukan pisau nya ke tangan sasuke hingga terdengar bunyi remukan. Dengan berdecak kagum dia mengumamkan kata-kata dari iklan pisau itu , "Pegangan nyaman dan anti patah pemirsa!"

Dengan kasar Sakura membuka penutup mata Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengedip-ngedipkan mata nya hingga terpampanglah Sakura yang sedang duduk di perut nya dengan senyum manis di wajah nya. Mata Sasuke memancarkan ketakutan dan rasa sakit yang tidak terhingga.

Sakura pun membalikan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Sasuke,

"Ah ini ya benda yang selalu salah masuk itu? Uh padahal aku belum mencoba nya. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku potong saja agar tidak tersesat lagi."

Sasuke yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura pun terbelalak kaget. Pupil mata nya mengecil setelah merasakan benda yang selalu bergelantung di tubuhnya itu dipotong dengan bringas. Darah bercucuran kemana-mana. Kesadaran sasuke pun hilang.

"Hihi, kalau begini tak akan ada lagi penerus keluarga Uchiha."

Sakura pun membuang asal benda yang tadi dipotongnya. Membalikan badan ke arah Sasuke yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya itu, Sakura pun menunjukan wajah penuh penyesalan, didekatkan muka nya ke telinga sasuke dia berbisik lirih, "Yah. Kamu tak akan bisa lagi punya anak dengan si jalang itu lagi dong._Gomen_~"

Turun dari tubuh Sasuke dia memotong borgol yang tadi berada di tangan dan kaki Sasuke dan bergumam dengan nada senang, "Bisa terpotong dengan mudah."

Setelah semua terpotong Sakura menatap tubuh Sasuke dengan penuh minat. Dia mengingat kembali kata-kata dari iklan pisau ini,

"Material lembut pun bisa terpotong rapih. Ketajaman tidak berubah dan anti karat."

Dengan senyum aneh di mulutnya Sakura memotong-motong semua bagian tubuh sasuke hingga tubuh Sasuke tidak berbentuk lagi, yang mana hanya tersisa kepala nya.

"Wow benar! Ketajaman tak berubah,"

Melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, Sakura menyudahi aksi nya. Dia memakai cincin pernikahannya yang telah lama hilang dan berjalan ke pintu dan menjepit kepala sasuke saat dia mulai menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Dengan senyum manis dia berjalan pergi tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sekalipun. Pisau nya pun tersimpan manis di tas nya. Aneh tak ada bercak-bercak darah ditubuh nya.

"Ah... gimana ini? Nanti aku ketinggalan acara tv kesukaan ku!"

Tamat.

A/N:

Haha.. garing garing cerita garing. Kriuk kriuk

Ga berasa ya feel nya? Maaf, saya kan anak baik-baik. Jadi ga bisa ngebayangin yang engga-engga yang terlalu engga engga. Haha. Sebenernya mau sih namain selingkuhannya Sasuke, tapi ga enak ah. SasuSaku maaf ya aku bikin sifat kalian jadi jelek~~~ Sebenernya ga tega bikin beginian tapi apa boleh buat sebagai artis kalian kan harus ngikutin alur cerita~ ya kan?

Umm jangan lupa Review yaa~

Salam Aliienn Bieluu :P


	2. Bonus Chapter

**A Lii Enn mempersembahkan,**

"...Dan bagi 100 pembeli pertama hari ini kami akan mengundi dan memberikan bonus spesial untuk anda yaitu sebuah Pressure Cooker yang berkualitas premium serta berteknologi tinggi dan tentu saja multi fungsi. Dan jangan khawatir alat ini mempunyai desain yang elegan, berbody _stainless steal_ 18/10. Dan yang lebih penting lagi alat ini bisa memasak dengan cepat tapi tetap hemat gas."

**.**

**Bonus iklan TV!**

**Warning: Typo. Edisi revisi. Sedikit lebih lengkap dari sebelumnya. **

**Main Character: Haruno Sakura**

**.**

"Selamat sore Nyonya, Bonus pisau Anda sudah tiba."

"Ah iya, aku juga baru membeli daging. Yah, walaupun sudah tak berbentuk sih namun terlihat masih segar. Semoga saja Sasuke-_Kun_ suka,"

"oh ya, jangan ada yang membantuku di dapur. Kalian bisa beristirahat lebih awal."

**.**

Di dalam sebuah dapur yang besar dan berarsitektur mewah itu terdapat seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang tengah mempersiapkan berbagai macam alat untuk memasak. Diletakannya alat-alat tersebut ke sebuah meja yang besar. Setelah semua tertata rapih dia mulai memakai celemek bermotif bunga sakura dan mengikat tinggi rambutnya, hingga leher jenjangnya terlihat jelas. Dia berhenti sejenak, mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya di meja dan berjalan menuju ujung meja dan mulai mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Ah ketemu."

Dia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu, ternyata itu adalah sebuah pisau yang terlihat masih mengkilat dan juga sebuah alat komunikasi terkini yang sedang dia gunakan. Mengetikan sesuatu disana dan terdengar nada terkirim dia pun kembali memasukan handphonenya ke dalam tas.

"Bikin apa ya? Ahh Sushi? Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya~ Tapi...Tapi itu kan makanan kesukaan Sasuke-_kun _saat di Sekolah Dasar."

Wanita itu pun mulai membersihkan beras dengan air yang keluar dari kran yang berada di ujung dapur itu hingga bersih, setelah selesai dia memasukan beras-beras tersebut kesebuah _Rice Cooker_ yang bertengger manis di dekat rak-rak penyimpanan piring.

Dia kembali mengambil mangkuk kecil dan dicampurkannya cuka,gula dan garam kedalam sana. Setelah semua tercampur dia menggambil mangkuk kaca besar dan segera memindahkan nasi yang sedang dimasaknya ke dalam mangkuk tersebut. Uap-uap dari nasi tersebut pun mengepul diudara. Setelah meletakan mangkuk nasi itu didekatnya dia hanya membiarkannya begitu saja, mungkin dia sedang menunggu nasi itu sedikit lebih dingin. Dia menggambil alat pemotong serbaguna dan segera meletakan Alpukat diatas alat tersebut hingga terpotong tipis, setelahnya dia mengiris tipis daging yang sejak tadi berada dalam kantong plastik dibawah sana dengan alat tersebut. Daging salmon? Sepertinya bukan.

Mengambil semangkuk air dan meletakannya disamping talenan yang berada dihadapannya dia mulai menempatkan lembaran Nori keatas talenan, setelah itu dia mulai menaruh nasi yang sudah dingin tersebut ke atas nori dengan perlahan. Diletakannya potongan alpukat dan juga daging tipis tadi diatas nasi tersebut. Setelah semua telah dilakukan dia mengambil _Sushi Roll Maker_ yang berada ditumpukan alat masaknya. Dan _Voila _Sushi tergulung dengan sempurna! Dia pun memotong sushi tersebut dengan menggunakan pisau yang sama dengan pemotong daging.

Ditatanya sushi itu dengan cantik disebuah piring saji bersama dengan bumbu pelengkapnya.

Dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum bangga dia kembali melihat hasil kerjanya. Dan meletakan piring tersebut kesebuah meja marmer yang persis berada di samping meja kayunya.

Dengan kasar wanita tersebut meletakan semua daging yang masih berada di kantung plastik keatas meja. Memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong plastik tersebut dia menggambil sebuah daging tanpa tulang. Diambilnya _Hand Blender_ keluaran terbaru tersebut, dia pun mulai memasukan daging-daging tersebut kedalamnya dan mulai mengaduknya. Ditambahkannya sedikit tepung serta rempah-rempah dan jadilah bola daging besar. Dikeluarkannya bulatan besar bola daging tersebut dan dikecilkan dengan manual oleh tangannya. Belum sampai situ saja, dia melangkah kearah kardus besar yang bertuliskan _Pressure Cooker Cherry_ dan segera membongkar kardus tersebut untuk menggambil isinya, dengan berdecak kagum dia mengamati benda tersebut, "wah. Bonusnya bagus sekali! Beruntung sekali diriku ini! Hohoho"

Selesai mengamati benda tersebut dia mulai mengisinya dengan air dan menaruhnya ke atas kompor. Dinyalakannya api dengan kekuatan sedang.

Bosan menunggu air rebusannya matang dia menuju kulkas dan menggambil dua buah roti. Dimasukannya roti tersebut ke dalam pemanggang roti secara bersamaan. Ditinggalkannya urusan roti tersebut dan segera berjalan menuju daging. Di potongnya daging itu tipis-tipis dan segera di letakan diatas _Fry Pan_ yang sudah panas bersamaan dengan mendidihnya air di dalam panci yang berada disampingnya. Meletakan potongan daging tipis itu pelan-pelan dia mulai beralih ke panci tersebut dan mulai memasukan bumbu-bumbu. Diaduknya didihan air tersebut setelah dirasanya cukup ia mulai memasukan bola-bola daging kedalam panci dan ditutupnya panci tersebut.

Dia kembali beralih ke daging yang sedang digorengnya. Setelah cukup matang dia mengangkatnya dan ditiriskannya daging tersebut. Roti panggang yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah matang pun dia letakan kesebuah piring. Diberinya sedikit garam dan merica dia pun meletakan daging goreng tersebut diatasnya. Harum dari roti tersebut pun membuat perutnya berbunyi, "sabar."

Wanita tersebut kembali berjalan ke arah kompor dan dimatikannya api yang sedari tadi memanaskan bola-bola daging tersebut. Menggambil sebuah mangkuk besar transparan dari lemari kaca dia menuangkan air dan bulatan-bulatan daging itu dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya dia membawa mangkuk itu ke meja yang mana telah berada sushi dan roti panggang. Ditaburinya bawang goreng keatasnya dan diberi pula sedikit tetesan jeruk nipis hingga harumnya menguar kesegala penjuru dapur.

Setelah masakannya telah selesai wanita itu kembali menggambil handphonenya. Didekatkannya benda tersebut ke telinganya. Namun yang terdengar hanya suara operator yang berkata bahwa telepon sedang berada diluar jangkauan. Berdecak kesal dia melemparkan benda itu dengan asal hingga terdengar bunyi _krak._

Wanita itu menatap ke arah kantong plastik yang masih tersisa dia berkata, "tulang ya? Ah mungkin aku berikan saja kepada anjing penjaga rumah ini."

Setelah semuanya dia rasa sudah selesai dia mulai menata semua menu makan malamnya ke meja besar dan panjang yang berada di samping dapur. Setelah selesai menata dia duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada disana. Meletakan kepala nya di meja, se-jam, dua jam. Dia sudah sangat bosan, lapar, dan ingin segara tidur, namun apadaya orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Menguap bosan tiba-tiba ada suara mobil yang masuk kepelataran rumahnya, dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya dia berlari ke arah pintu yang berada di ruangan penuh guci dan kristal-kristal yang mengantung dilangit-langit tak lupa dengan bangku-bangku yang tertata rapih. Baru saja dia ingin memutar kenop pintu dihadapannya tetapi pintu itu sudah terbuka dari arah berlawanan, menampilkan 2 orang pria yang berseragam layaknya seorang polisi beserta para pelayananya. Dengan tatapan bingung wanita tersebut menatap mereka penuh tanya.

"Nyonya Uchiha Sakura?"

"Ya. Saya Uchiha Sakura, ada apa?"

"Sebelumnya kami turut berduka cita," wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Sakura, semakin menatap orang-orang dihadapannya dengan pandangan aneh.

_Ada apa ini,_ pikirnya sambil menatap penuh tanya ke arah para pelayanannya, namun para pelayan segeramelepaskan kontak mata dengan Sakura dan lebih memilih menatap lantai marmer dibawah mereka.

_Aku tau marmer itu mahal_, _tapi aku butuh jawaban!_ pikirnya dengan memincingkan mata.

"Kami menemukan Suami anda, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke dibunuh oleh seseorang di kamar hotel yang telah dia pesan seminggu ini. Dan tak jauh dari sana, kami pun menemukan sekertaris beliau yang juga dibunuh dengan cara yang tak kalah sadis. Sampai saat ini kami masih terus mencari pelaku pembunuhan itu karena di TKP sang pelaku tidak meninggalkan bukti apapun."

Sakura pun jatuh terduduk sambil menangkupkan tangannya ke wajahnya yang kini mulai melelehkan air mata tanpa henti. Para pelayan yang tak tega melihatnya pun mulai membopong Sakura masuk kedalam kediamannya dan meletakannya di bangku. Diberikanlah obat penenang dan juga segelas air putih ke Sakura. Dia langsung meminumnya dalam satu kali teguk. Setelah cukup tenang dua orang yang berseragam polisi itu pun pamit pulang. Mata mereka menatap Sakura penuh rasa iba, yang pertama karena Sang suami mati dengan cara mengenaskan, bahkan bagian tubuhnya tak berbentuk lagi. Yang kedua karena, sang suami mati bersama sang selingkuhan. Dan ini pasti akan menjadi bulan-bulanan media massa nasional, karena Uchiha Sasuke merupakan salah satu pembisnis muda yang terpandang di negara ini.

Setelah para polisi itu pergi Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap para pelayan, "Ah, aku ingin istirahat. Kalian bisa memakan masakanku kalau kalian mau. Sayang jika dibuang. Dan tulang yang masih berada didalam kantong plastik tolong brikan ke anjing penjaga rumah ini."

Sakura pun berlalu pergi menaiki tangga. Para pelayan menatapnya iba, namun jika mereka mengetahui ekspresi Sakura yang sekarang mungkin mereka tak akan mengira. Karena ekspresi Sakura sekarang menunjukan adanya rasa puas dan rasa bangga. Sebelum memasuki kamarnya, dia mumutar tubuhnya kembali sambil tersenyum ganjil, "Selamat menikmati masakanku. Masakanku yang terbuat dari organ tubuh seseorang yang amat aku cintai."

Dan pintu pun tertutup, mulai terdengarlah suara TV yang dinyalakan,dan seseorang sedang menawarkan sebuah alat rumah tangga dengan sangat menggoda siapapun untuk membelinya. Dan terdengarlah suara seseorang menelepon dari dalam kamar tersebut,

"Halo. Aku pesan satu. Dapat bonus bukan?"

**.**

Sementara itu di dalam ruang makan, para pelayan sedang menyantap masakan sang Nyonya dengan lahap. Tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Tidakkah mereka sadar? Bahwa daging yang digunakan ini terlihat berbeda? Tulang yang tadi dilemparkan kearah sang anjing tidak disentuh sedikitpun oleh anjing itu. Serta sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari sang nyonya. Bukankah mereka semua tau cincin itu dicuri sendiri oleh sang tuan untuk diberikan ke sang selingkuhan? Ah sepertinya benar apa yang sering dikatakan oleh orang, orang baik yang berbuat jahat pun tak akan ketahuan karena dimata orang lain dia tetap baik sekalipun ketahuan mereka semua akan menyangkalnya.

**FIN.**

**A/N:**

**Ini Bonus Chapter untuk kalian semua yang udah nge-Review dan baca. **

**Yah walaupun sebenernya ini versi revisinya sih. Tapi tetep aja aneh. Haha**

**Kalimatnya masih terasa aneh ya? Maaf ya. Bahasaku memang belibet.**

**Ini sebenernya pemanasan sih, sebelum aku ngetik ff oneshot yang berisi Trap dimana-mana. Lol**

**Salam AliiEnn BieLuu :p**


End file.
